Le jeu de la haine
by jukeboxmel
Summary: Harry a, encore une fois, passé un été pourri avec les Durshleys. Drago a de plus en plus de problèmes avec son père, qui l'oblige à devenir Mangemort. Tous deux se retrouvent au même endroit et un incident majeur se produit: leurs esprits se l
1. « Il m’a pris mon père et mon âme »

Le Jeu de la haine  
  
Auteure : Mon cousin au 3e degré du côté de la mère de mon grand-père! Lol évidemment que c'est moi! Je m'appelle Mélanie!  
  
Disclaimer : Presque tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse écrivaine J.K. Rowling! Par contre, vous remarquerez de vous même que d'autres personnages sont à moi!  
  
Une petite note : j'espère que vous aimerez, et si c'est le cas, review please! Lol  
  
Chapitre 1 : « Il m'a pris mon père et mon âme »  
  
Installé sur le tapis de sa chambre, il astiquait le nouveau balais Nimbus 3000 que son père avait bien voulu lui acheter. « Ainsi peut-être auras-tu la chance de jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, malgré ton peu de talent. » avait-il dit. Son fils aurait pu riposté, bien sur, mais ça lui aurait coûté un traitement d'Endoloris de quelques minutes. Drago Malefoy, jeune homme de 15 ans, loin d'être fait pour déplaire aux jeunes femmes, en avait mâre de son Mangemort de père et avait plus qu'hâte de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Un hibou grand duc picota à la fenêtre avec son bec. Drago se leva, abbandonnant son balais sur le sol, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un petit vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce et le hibou se posa sur le bureau de Drago. Il était majestueux avec ses grandes ailes blanchissimes et son torse gris. Le jeune Malefoy enleva la lettre de la patte de l'hibou et la lu :  
  
Mon fils,  
J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour vous (jamais Lucius Malefoy ne tutoyait son fils) de rejoindre le cercle des Mangemorts. Ce soir, dès mon retour du Ministère, vous me suivrez dans notre repaire et vous serrez inicié à nos rencontres et rencontrerez le Lord. Puis, dans une semaine, vous vous ferrez tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
« Je hais le Lord, il m'a pris mon père, cet homme auquel je ne souhaite pas ressembler, mais alors pas du tout! » se dit Drago. « Même si je suis d'hors et déjà destiné à l'enfer, au fond de mon âme, je suis aussi corect que Granger! » conlut-il.  
  
Que devait-il faire?  
  
S'il disait à son père qu'il ne voulait pas suivre les traces de ses ancêtres Malefoy, il le batterait violamment, peut-être même à mort. Mais s'il acceptait de se joindre au cercle des Mangemorts, son reigne reviendrait. Goyle lui avait confié qu'il ne manquait qe quelques personnes pour mettre en marche le grand projet de Lord Voldemort et qu'il souhaitait y entrer le plus rapidement possible. Il aurait pu fuire, mais à quoi bon? Il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller! Et puis, son père le retrouverait certainement. Drago conclut qu'il était fichu.  
********  
  
La chaleur du soleil matinal vint caresser les pupilles de Drago et cela le réveilla. Doucement, il se leva, faisant bien attention de ne pas trop bouger son bras droit, son bras endoloris, son bras tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres. Sept jours auparavant, il avait fait la connaissance personnelle de Lord Voldemort et la veille, il avait finalement été certifié Mangemort. Tout cela c'était fait tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se rendait bien compte que le Lord lui avait prit son âme. Il ne pourrait pas aller à Poudlard, car chaque fois « que son tatoo l'appellerait », il devrait se présenter au rapaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, c'était impossible de quitter ainsi l'école de sorcellerie!  
  
Mais il se disait qu'il finirait bien par êre tué et qu'enfin ses problèmes  
n'en seraient plus.  
  
« Qui pourrait bien m'aider? Qui a su rennoncer au reigne noir du Lord? Qui a su lui dire non? Qui? » se demanda Drago.  
  
Tout d'un coup, il eut un flash. Il bondit sur son Nimbus 3000 et courut à l'extérieur pour s'envoler.  
  
********  
  
Trois heures de vol vers le sud et il se retrouva devant une grande maison de briques rouges, perdue quelque part dans la forêt près de Pré-au- Lard. La façade était parsemé ici et là de grandes plantes grimpantes et de lianes vertes qui s'agenssaient avec les petites fenêtres au contour de la même couleur.  
  
Drago atterit sans problèmes majeurs, mais c'était certain, peu importe le balais, qu'il ne volait pas aussi bien que Harry Potter. Il déglutit avec misère, mais s'avança vers la porte, déterminé. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, il entendit des pas à l'intérieur et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme pâle qui le ragarda, abasourdi. Drago lui rendit un regard grave en remontant la manche de sa robe de sorcier. L'hôte de Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant son tatoo.  
  
« Aidez-moi, professeur Rogue. » 


	2. Un départ imprévu

Chapitre 2 : Un départ imprévu  
  
Très loin de là, une autre dispute éclata au 4- Privet Drive. Encore une fois, Tante Pétunia avait cuisiner un « repas spécial pour la diète de mon beau Duddley », comme elle disait. Cela n'enchantait pas du tout l'oncle Vernon et encore moins le concerné : Duddley. Harry, lui, s'en fichait complètement. Il venait de recevoir plusieurs gâteaux pour son anniversaire qu'il avait pris soin d'entreposer sous le parquet de sa chambre.  
  
« Je n'ai pas très faim » dit-il pour se sauver du mélange désastreux des oignons, des fèves et des pâtes concocté par Pétunia. « Dans ce cas, monte dans ta chambre » ordonna l'oncle Vernon.  
« Comme si j'avais le choix » se dit Harry, en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
********  
  
Le soir, les Durshley devèrent s'absenter et Harry parvint à les convaincre, en l'occasion de son anniversaire, à le laisser seul à la maison. Ils acceptèrent! C'était la première fois qu'Harry recevait un « cadeau » de leur part!  
  
Il en profita pour faire ses devoirs d'été et répondre aux lettres qu'il avait reçu.  
  
Bonjour Harry!  
Joyeux anniversaire! Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire cet été? Moi je pense encore à la proposition de Victor : il m'a invité à passer deux semaines chez lui.  
  
À bientôt, Hermione  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Cher Harry,  
Félicitations pour tes 15 ans! Profites-en bien, je t'envoie un petit cadeau. À la prochaine!  
  
Hagrid  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Salut Harry!  
Comment ça va? Joyeux anniversaire! Comment se comportent les Moldus avec toi? Ta cicatrice te fait-elle mal?  
  
À bientôt, Ron  
  
P-S : Viendras-tu chez moi cet été?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Bonjour Harry!  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis chez Remus Lupin, Buck va très bien. Que feras-tu cet été? Iras-tu chez ton ami Ron? Donne-moi des tes nouvelles.  
  
Sirius  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Harry fit ce qu'il avait à faire, puis alla se reposer un peu au salon. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'un petit feu était allumé dans le foyer. D'habitude, les Durshley fermait leur foyer électrique avant de partir. En regardant de plus près, Harry constata avec horreur que c'était un vrai feu qui venait de prendre dans le cicuit électrique du foyer! Il courut chercher sa baguette magique et des serviettes mouiller (au cas où).  
  
« Nox »  
  
Ça ne marcha pas. Harry réessaya plusieurs fois, mais ces tentatives restèrent toutes innutiles. Puis tout à coup, le feu s'agrandit. Harry enleva le verre et les montures décoratives du foyer pour tenter d'éteindre le feu avec les serviettes mouillées. En vain. Le feu continuait de grandir! Il y avait maintenant un peu de fumée qui s'échappait et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire! Il était sur le point d'appeler les pompiers, lorsque le feu devint vert.  
  
Cela lui rappellait la fois où les Weasley avaient voulu venir chercher Harry avec de la poudre de cheminette. Bien sur, ce ne pouvait pas être eux, car il les avait bien avertis de ne pas recommencer.  
  
La tête d'Arabella Figg, sa gardienne lorsqu'il était jeune, apparue dans le feu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que.? » bafouilla Harry, énormément étonné. « Bonjour Harry! » « B.Bonjour. Vous. vous êtes une sorcière? » « Hé! oui! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus enjouée que d'habitude. « Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, madame, vous m'avez l'air beaucoup plus. enjouée que toutes les fois où nous nous sommes vus. » « Harry, Harry, Harry, je jouait un rôle! » « Quel rôle? » demanda Harry. « Je devais veiller sur toi pendant ton enfance, jusqu'à ce que tu entres à Poudlard. Nous n'étions pas certains que Voldemort soit complètement diparus et Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu sois seul avec des Moldus s'il devait revenir pour te tuer. » « Mais alors, pourquoi ne suis-je tout simplement pas venu habiter chez vous? Et quand vous dîtes nous, vous parlez de qui? Et. » « Arrête, calme-toi! » coupa Mrs. Figg. « Selon les testament de tes parents, tu devais absolument aller habiter chez de la parenté vivant près de Londres ou chez Sirius Black. Étant donné qu'il s'est fait arrêté, nous ne pouvions pas t'envoyer à Azkaban avec lui! » rigola Mre. Figg. « Mais nous cherchons encore le moyen de l'innocenter pour que tu puisse quitter ces affreux moldus! » ajouta-t-elle. « Nous qui? » s'impatienta Harry. « L'Ordre du Phénix! » « Les anciens rassemblés par Sirius et Rogue? » « Oui, mais Rogue a dû quitter récemment et ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles. » « Que ferez-vous? » « Nous combatterons, s'Il revient. » « . » « Mais le but de ma présence ici n'est pas seulement pour t'expliquer tout cela. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux membres et tu es un parfait candidat. » « Moi? » s'étonna Harry. « Mais bien sur! Ne fais pas cet air! Tu as bien plus de pouvoir et de force que tout l'Ordre réunit! » « Je. j'aimerais bien, mais comment partir d'ici? » « J'ai envoyé un hibou avec un Portoloin il y a quelques jours. Il devrait arrivé ce soir. Tu sais comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas? » « Oui. » « Parfait, dans ce cas, à ce soir! Ah! J'allais oublier que le départ sera à 20 heures, pour le Portoloin. » « À plus tard! » s'exclama Harry, tout d'un coup beaucoup moins confus et plus heureux, car il venait de tout réaliser, de VRAIMENT le réaliser. Il allait passer l'été avec Sirius et tout l'Ordre du Phénix! La tête de Mrs. Figg diparut.  
  
Harry s'apperçut que le salon était dans un état épouvantable. Il reprit sa baguetter magique et murmura : « Reparo ». Il monta faire ses valises. Effectivement, le soir même, un hibou arriva avec le Portoloin. C'était un vieux journal de 1964. Harry mit le hibou dans la même cage que Hedwidge, à la grande fureur de cette dernière. Il écritvit un mot aux Durshley :  
  
Je suis parti chez mes amis Weasley. Je partirai à Poudlard avec lui.  
  
À l'été prochain, Harry.  
  
Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire qu'il allait rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, comprenant son parrain, Sirius Black, que les Durshley voyaient comme un criminel!  
  
Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier, puis il serra fort le Portoloin. Il attendit quelques minutes, car le départ n'était prévu que pour 20 heures et il était 19:50 heures. Puis, à 20 heures piles, pouf! Il disparut et se retrouva dans un petit salon, où l'attendaient Mrs. Figg, Dumbledore, Sirius, Professeur Lupin et un autre homme - probablement Mondigus Fletcher, comme l'avait mentionné Dumbledore l'année précédente.  
  
« Harry! » « Bonjour. » « Bonsoir! » « Comment te sens-tu? »  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry repassa les évênements de la dernière journée en revue et  
s'étonna même de la chance qu'il avait! 


	3. Un autre nouveau

Chapitre 3 : Un autre nouveau  
  
« Mais. tu.tu es un Mangemort. Va-t-en, démon! » hurla le Professeur Rogue, oubliant son affection paternelle pour Drago. Il allait refermer la porte, mais Drago intervint.  
« C'était cela ou la mort. Mais maintenant je le regrette, je vous assure, professeur. Aidez-moi à m'en débarasser. » supllia Drago. Rogue se calma. « On ne peut s'en débarasser. Ce que nous ne voyons pas, car nous sommes endormis, c'ets qu'ils nous gravent la Marque des Ténèbres avec du métal brûlant, chauffé par un feu maléfique. » commença-t-il. « On ne peut s'en débarasser, mais on peut la contrôler. » finit-il par admettre. « Comment? Comment faut-il faire? » « Tu dois premièrement accepter de souffrir en silence, car tu devras te battre contre toi-même. Or, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour t'aider, tu devrais t'impliquer dans une bonne cause. Moi je suis devenu professeur et ça m'a assez aidé! Ensuite, nous devons prévenir Dumbledore. Retourne chez toi et fais tes bagages. Reviens ici ce soir au coucher du soleil. » « Euh. d'accord. Mais où m'emènerez-vous? » « J'ai trouvé la cause dans laquelle tu devras t'impliquer : L'Ordre du Phénix. »  
  
Ainsi, Drago partit faire ses valises et revint chez Rogue un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il fut surpris de voir que le Maître des Potions avait un Nimbus 2001! Rogue avait concocté une potion d'invisibilité à base d'écailles de poissons et un anti-fatigue hyper-puissant, car le voyage durerait 16 heures. La potion leur permettrait de passer innaperçut des Moldus. Le professeur avait également fabriqué d'énormes sacs à dos où ils pourraient mettre toutes leurs valises.  
  
« Mais ce sera très lourd, non? » remarqua Drago.  
  
Rogue répondit en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Legierto! »  
  
Tout avait l'air parfait : les sacs légers, le potion d'invisibilité (ils n'avaient qu'à en boire un peu et à en déposer une goutte sur les balais et les sacs pour qu'eux même ne se voient plus.) et le remède contre le sommeil! Ils étaient fin prês à partir.  
  
********  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil en était à son plus haut point, Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue arrivèrent enfin au repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, grâce à la potion anti-sommeil qu'il avait avalé, Drago avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de quitter la maison du Professeur. Ils dépactèrent leur sacs magiques et leurs bagages reprirent leur masse originale. Rogue frappa à la porte, Drago derrière lui, et ce fut Harry qui vint ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt eut-il vu qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, il posa sa main sur sa baguette magique et regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux, d'un regard aussi glaçant qu'un iceberg. Malefoy avait eu la même réaction. Rogue, lui avait regardé Harry avec étonnement et était entré sans rien dire. Drago et Harry ne scillaient pas! Ils se regardaient avec haine, sans toute fois lâcher leur baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Drago. « C'est à moi de te poser cette question. » répondit Harry en retournant au petit questionnaire qu'il était en trein de remplir. Drago entra à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il à Harry. « Ça ne te regarde pas. » répondit sèchemenet celui-ci. « Harry, soit plus poli avec ton nouveau compagnon. Il devra s'installer avec toi, dans ta chambre et tu devras lui expliquer la petite épreuve à passer. » s'exclama Mlle. Figg qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « D'accord, Mlle. Figg. » accorda Harry, puis, se tournant vers Drago, il ajouta : « Suis-moi. »   
  
Drago s'installa donc avec Harry. Bien sur, tous deux n'en était pas du tout ravis ! Rogue et Sirius aussi s'étaient ramassés dans la même chambre.  
  
Harry pensait que c'était probablement un coup de Dumbledore, afin que lui et Drago et Sirius et Rogue s'entendent mieux. Selon lui, c'était mission impossible ! Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce que ressentait Drago ? Tout ce que cet abruti ressentait était de la haine et de la jalousie !  
  
Drago pensait églement que ce « moldu lover » les avait réunis pour qu'il apprennent à se respecter. « Jamais il ne réussira ! Comment pourais-je respecter quelqu'un d'aussi fouine que Potter ? Ce vantard a bien assez de respect, pas besoin de me rajouter à la liste ! » se dit-il. 


	4. Liés pas la haine

Chapitre 4 : Liés par la haine  
  
Cette nuit-là, Harry ne put dormir. Non-seulement ça le dégoûtait d'être dans la même chambre que Malefoy, mais en plus, sa cicatrice le chatouillait. Il avait l'impression que du popcorn lui explosait dans le front sans savoir pourquoi il ressentai cela. Il se leva, enfila des chaussures et sortit de la maison. Dehors raignait une atmosphère étrange. L'air était à la fois étouffant et réconfortant. Harry s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il voulait être loin et seul.  
  
Tout à coup, de petits craquements se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis se rapporchèrent. Harry se figea et sortit sa aguette magique au même momment où Drago bondit dans le chemin, baguette à la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux s'éffondrèrent sur le sol, Harry se tenant le front et Drago le bras !  
  
« Pensez au Quidditch ! » ordonna Sirius qui venait d'arriver derrière Harry.  
  
Les deux garçons obéirent et soudainement, le mal s'éteignit mystérieusement.  
  
« J'ai entendu des bruits et je t'ai suivi, Harry. » expliqua Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Drago. « Je ne sais pas. mais je pense que vous êtes comme liés. » répondit Sirius. « Liés ? » « Liés par l'esprit, par l'âme. » « Mais comment.? » demanda Harry. « Je ne sais qu'une chose : vous ne devez pas vous détester, car cela vous tuera ! » averti Sirius d'un air grave. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Drago.  
  
Drago eut un mouvement de recul, puis d'abbandon. Il releva la manche de son pyjama et le rebaissa rapidement. Il baissa la tête. Ce qu'il avait honte ! Tellement qu'il n'était même pas capable de le cacher à Potter !  
  
Harry ressentit la honte de Drago. Ce dernier ressentit le malaise de Harry. Ils se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Sirius.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » « Vous ressentez tout ce que l'autre ressent aussi. »  
  
Harry se retourna pour marcher quelques pas, puis revint vers les deux autres. Il éclata de rire ! « C'est impossible ! » « Pourtant je viens de ressentir ton désapointement ! » remarqua Drago en éclatant de rire lui aussi. « C'est trop débile ! Je rentre ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant toujours. « Attends. » ordonna Harry en arrêtant de rire brusquement.  
  
Drago se retint pour ne pas lui répondre que personne (encore moi lui) ne l'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit !  
  
« Tu ne sais donc pas ce que ça implique ? » poursuivit Sirius à la place de Harry. « En fait je m'en fiche ! Vous êtes fous à lier vous deux ! « Liés par l'âme » mon ?il ! Comment ça se peut? Expliquez-moi comment et je vous croirez ! » s'exclama Drago en repartant.  
  
Mais Harry le retint par le bras. Drago dégaga son bras. La cicatrice de Harry commença à bouillir et Drago posa instinctivement la main sur son bras. Harry détourna le regard, mais ensuite, tendit la main à Drago. Drago ressta sans rien faire pendant quelques instant. Puis. il serra la main de Harry. 


	5. L'épreuve

Chapitre 5, L'épreuve  
  
Le lendemain, Harry montra à Drago comment remplir le petit questionnaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius leur avait expliquer qu'il servait à savoir s'ils étaient vraiment aptes à faire parti de l'ordre. « Courage et Persévérence sont indispensables ! » avait ajouté Mlle. Figg. Harry et Drago avaient bien compris le message !  
  
Les deux garçons pensaient encore souvent à ce qui s'était produit la nuit passée. Ils comprennait maintenant que leurs vies dépendaient de leurs sentiments. Ils étaient maintenant capables de s'accépter, mais avaient encore de la misère à se respecter.  
  
Sirius avait attentivement lu leurs tests dans sa chambre. Il n'en était sortit qu'après trois heures de passées !  
  
« Félicitations ! Vous semblez aptes à pouvoir passer l'épreuve ! » annonca-t-il. « L'épreuve ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. « Oui. Il y a le questionnaire qui constitue la preuve unique de votre courage, mais il reste l'épreuve sur le terrain, en action. » « Nous n'étions pas au courant ! » dit Harry. « T'as peur ? » rigola Drago. Mais pour la première fois, cette remarque n'était qu'une blague, loin d'être blessante. Drago l'avait lancé en ami.  
  
********  
  
Le soir, Dumbledore fit venire Harry dehors et l'invita à marcher avec lui dans la forêt.  
  
« J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que tu apprennes la vérité. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. et ce qui risque de se passer dès maintenant. » dit-il. « Je vous écoute. » « Tom Elvis Jedusor a essayé pendant près d'un an de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Il souhaitait que les choses changent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » « Bien sur ! » « Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a donc commencé à martiriser, puis à tuer pour prendre le contrôle. » « Il y est allé par la force. » « C'est un peu ça. Je me suis un jour retrouvé face à lui et j,ai senti dans son regard qu'il n'était pas capable de me tuer. Il s'est enfui. C'est là que j'ai compris que je pouvais agir. Ton père, ta mère, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow avons fondé l'Ordre du Phénix, puis Mlle. Figg et Mondigus Fletcher se sont joints à nous pour combattre Voldemort et les Mangemorts! » « Ça a aidé? » « Assez bien, oui. » « Mais vous avez dit que. que mes parents étaient avec vous.? » « Oh oui! Tes deux parents étaient les meilleurs aurores- » « Aurores? » coupa Harry. « Tes parents étaient les meilleurs aurores. D'ailleurs ils ont contribué à la fin du reigne de Voldemort en tuant Will Marcus Jedusor et- » « Jedusor! » coupa Harry. « Veux-tu bien arrêter de m'interrompre ? » dit Dumbledore en riant. « Désolé. » « Bon eh bien oui, Voldemort avait à ses côtés son cousin. Ce dernier partageait les mêmes intentions que Voldemort. Tes parents l'ont tué et c'est pourquoi Voldemort les a attaqués alors qu'ils étaient sans défence. » « Tout cela me parrait irréel. » « Pourtant c'est vrai. Et maintenant tu dois suivre leurs traces dans l'Ordre. » « Je le sais. Au fait, merci beaucoup de m,avoir tout dit. » « Il en était grand temps. »  
  
Harry et le directeur de Poudlard retournèrent vers la maison. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry se trouna vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Croyez-vous que mes parents seraient fiers de moi ? » « Plus que tu ne le crois ! »  
  
Ils rentrèrent et Sirius annonça que Drago était partit passer l'épreuve. Il expliqua à Harry comment marchait le test.  
  
« Tu dois détruire plusieurs cibles en te promenent dans un chemin. Et à la fin, il y a une surprise. » « OK. »  
  
Drago revint, essouflé. Il regarda Harry sortir en buvant un grand verre d'eau. Il avait passer l'épreuve ! Il faisait officiellement parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il avait maintenant une chance de contrer les mauvaises intentions que Voldemort infiltrait dans son sang !  
  
Harry sortit et avança dans le chemin indiqué par des bornes fluorescentes.  
  
« Lumos ! »  
  
Un jet de lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette. Il marchait lentement en guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement. Un mannequin fut projeté devant lui.  
  
« Stupéfix ! »  
  
Il continua. Un autre mannequin bondit derrière lui.  
  
« Reducto ! »  
  
Le mannequin était maintenant de la taille d'une coquerelle. Harry continua ainsi en touchant toutes les cibles ! Il arriva au bout du chemin quelques minutes plus tard. Un homme se tenait dos à lui. Il se dit que c'était la « surprise » dont avait parlé Sirius. Il s'approcha doucement, prêt à lance un sort. L'homme se retourna brusquement et Harry reconnut immédiattement le visgage en face de serpent de Voldemort ! Mais comment s'était-il rendu ici ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Il pensa aussitôt à Drago et à son tatouage.  
  
« Avada Ke- » commenca Voldemort. « Petrificus Totalus! » hurla Harry, coupant ainsi le sort qui aurait pu le tuer. « Protego ! » lança Voldemort.  
  
Harry prit ses jambes à son cou. Qu'était ce sort que Voldemort avait lancé pour se protéger ? Protego ? Il entra en trombe dans la maison.  
  
« Voldemort. » réussit-il à dire à Drago. « Quoi ? Il. ? » bafouilla-t-il en guise de réponse. Harry hocha la tête. Drago courut l'annoncer à Dumbledore. Dumbledore arrivasur le seuil de la porte avec Sirius et Drago, mais.Harry n'était plus là. « Il a disparu ! » s'exclama Drago. « Mais. » « La marque des Ténèbres ! Elle me fait très mal ! » dit Drago. « Voldemort n'est pas loin. Et Harry est avec lui. » « Vous voulez dire qu'il a enlevé Harry ? » « Tout à fait. »  
  
Dumbledore et Sirius retournèrent dans le salon. Drago resta devant la porte quelques instants et s'assurant que personne ne s'occupait de lui, il sortit en courant dans la forêt.  
  
"Mais comment vais-je les retrouver?" soupira Drago.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança dans la forêt, sur ses gardes.  
  
"Vite pauvre imbécile!"  
  
Drago s'arrêta. Son tatouage se mit à brûler plus fort que jamais. Voldemort n'était pas loin! Drago les entendait très bien...  
  
"Tarré! Attache-le, à la fin!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?" dit Harry."  
  
Il se dépécha. Il arriva en courant dans une clairière, amsi ne s'attendait pas à tous les trouver là! Voldemort de tourna vers lui.  
  
"Ça y est, je suis mort!" se dit Drago.  
  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Voldemort lui lança:  
  
"Enfin te voilà! Regarde qui j'ai capturé!"  
  
Drago réalisa que personne ne connaissait sa trahison. Il fixa tous les Mangemorts une après l'autre et vu que son père était là. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos... Lucius Malefoy se fichait bien de savoir où était partit son fils depuis tout ce temps!  
  
"Euh oui... désolé du retard, j,ai euh... eu de la misère à vous localiser..."  
  
Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire!  
  
"Tu apprendras bien vite à contrôler ta Marque" dit un de ceux-ci.  
  
Harry était attaché, mais le Mangemort après qui Voldemort avait crié toutes sortes de noms avait omis de lui confisquer sa baguette. Quelle erreure !  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ressens de la peur en toi. » remarqua Voldemort à l'adresse de Drago. « Mais non ! » « On dirait que tu ne veut mârtiriser personne. » siffla Voldemort. « Et. et si on le tuait ? » proposa Drago en déglutissant rapidement. « J'adore ton fils, Lucius. » dit Voldemort en se retournant vers les Mangemorts.  
  
Drago et Harry se regardèrent. Harry comprit ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être détaché pour mieux souffrir ? »  
  
Drago, tout d'un coup, comme ça, ressentit toute la haine qu'il avait jadis eut en lui. Ça lui faisait mal. Il souffrait tellement, et en silence! Toutes les personnes qu'il avait eu autour de lui étaient, disons, mauvaises. Ainsi, depuis sa naissance, des habitudes et des pensées pleines de haine s'étaient incrustées en lui. Pourtant, il était probablement le seul Malefoy au monde à voir la vie et les gens différemment, malgré son apparence. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.  
  
Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi regrettait-il d'être ainsi ?  
  
Y avait-il quelqu'un qui, un jour, comprendrait ce qu'il ressent ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait oublier ce qu'il a fait pour faire face à un nouveau défi : sa résurection ? Drago s'était juré d'oublier son passé et de se réssucité en un jeune homme de confience. Mais comment oublier son maltraitement et tout le reste ?  
  
« Drago ! Drago ? »  
  
Il sursauta.  
  
« Ah désolé. Je pensais à ce qu'on pourrait lui faire. » « Parfait. Et quel est ton choix ? » « Accio Baguette de Harry Potter ! » lança Drago.  
  
Voldemort se retourna vers le Mangemort qui devait attacher Harry et lui hurla après en Fourchelang.  
  
Harry fit semblant d'être fou de rage. Drago le regarda et formula « GO ! » sans qu'un bruit ne sorte.  
  
« Endoloris ! » lança Drago dans le dos de Voldemort. Ils s'enfuirent en curant plus rapidement que jamais. Ils entendirent des cris qui parraissait pourtant tellement proches.  
  
Cette dernière scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes.  
  
*****  
  
Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la maison, mais il n'y avait personne.  
  
Merde ! Ils sont pertis à notre recherche ! C'est ça qui arrive quand ont est trop bon. Pardon ? Bah. rien ! Ouais. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? soupira Drago. ON y retourne ! répondit Harry en accentuant le « on ». T'es fou ? On va se faire tuer ! Viens pas dans ce cas.  
  
Harry tourna les talons et sortit. Drago grogna. Il le rattrapa.  
  
Ne dis rien ! s'exclama-t-il. 


	6. Mort

Chapitre 6, Mort  
  
Tout était noir autour d'eux. Les ombres des grands arbres semblaient s'entre-choquer. C'était comme si le ciel avait tué les étoiles afin que seule leur mère, la Lune, ne puiss étincelé dans le firmament, offrant un peu de réconfort au côté nuptiale de la Terre.  
  
Ils entendaient des cris et des bruits de combat plus loin. Ils coururent jusqu'à la même clairière que tout à l'heure. C'était la foire ! Mangemorts et Aurores s'offraient en duel. Un duel acharé comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu !  
  
Harry voulut se précipiter mais Drago le retint.  
  
« Cachons-nous derrière ce grand arbre. » « Ils ont besoin d'aide ! » « Et nous d'un plan ! » « OK. T,as une idée ? » « En fait, je comptais sur toi pour en trouver une, Potter. » « Euh. » « Tu sais lancer un Stupéfix ? » « Non. »  
  
Drago se pencha de son côté de l,arbre pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Deux mangemorts gisaient sur le sol. Beaucoup avaient prit la fuite devant la grande force de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient dans un sorte de bulle de protection. C'était incroyable ! Voldemort aussi avait quitté les lieux.  
  
« Stupéfix ! » « Hein ? » dit Drago en se redressant.  
  
Harry était figé. Un Mangemort se tenait derrière lui.  
  
« Tu me décoit, Fils. » dit le Mangemort. C'était Lucius Malefoy. « Comment ai-je pu être fier de toi ? » poursuivit-il. « Comment j'ai pu vouloir que tu sois fier de moi ? C'est dégueulasse, ce que vous faîtes ! » riposta-t-il.  
  
« Stuoéfix ! » lança Drago. « Protego ! » « Sal gosse ! »  
  
Drago bondit dans la forêt au même moment où son père lui lançait « Endoloris ! » La chance ! Il évita le sort de justesse ! Il se mit à courir rapidement dans les bois.  
  
Drago eut une montée de rage. Son père osait vouloir le tuer ! Même après tout ce qu'il avait endurer pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui ! Un mélange de fureur et de tristesse germa en Drago. Puis, un bonheur soudain ! Oui, un grand bonheur !  
  
« Malgé tout ce que j'ai fait instinctivement. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai de différent. Je ne suis pas comme tous les Malefoy. »  
  
Drago se rappella ses grands-parents. Les parents de sa mère. Si gentils. Peut-être.. ? Non. Impossible !  
  
Il s'arrêa.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! » lança-t-il.  
  
Un grand silence s'installa dans on âme au moment où il vit son père s'éffondrer, mort.  
  
C'était fini, le temps de la douleur. Mais. c'était out de même son père !  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »  
  
Dumledore, Sirius, Rogue, Harry (qui avait été déstupéfié) et Mlle Figg (en pleurs) arrivèrent en courant.  
  
« Vite ! On s'en va d'ici ! » cria Dumbledore.  
  
Mais c'était silence total autour de Drago.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » répéta-t-il. Tous s'arrêtèrent en regardant Lucius. Ils comprirent.  
  
« Tu devais le faire. tu t'es simplement défendu. » dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ramassa la baguette de Drago. Il la cassa en deux. Drago le regarda avec étonnement.  
  
« Cette baguette est ton passé. » « Libre. » articula Drago. « Viens, on doit s'en aller. »  
  
Harry ressentait le mal de Drago. Cela lui rappellait quelque chose. Ses parents.  
  
Le soir même, ils partirent tous ensemble, à l'aide d'un Portoloin, à Poudlard. 


	7. Ron et Hermione

Chapitre 7, Ron et Hermione  
  
Ron avait tenté tout l'été de contacter Harry. en vein. Il restait introuvable ! Il en avait fait aprt à Hermione lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui. Elle s'était inquietée mais pas autant que Ron qui se faisait des idées comme : « Peut-être a-t-il été enlevé par Tu-Sais-Qui ! Oh non ! »  
  
Tous les deux étaient allés avec les autres Weasley au Chemin de Traverse et s'apprêtaient maintenant à quitter le monde Moldu pour le monde enchanteur de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent à la Gare de King's Cross très en avance, mais vallait mieux cela que d'arriver en retard. Ron guettait la barrière pour intercepter Harry dès qu'il arriverait. Hermione, elle, squattait le plus beau compatiment.  
  
Le train était prêt à partir, mais Harry restait introuvable. Ron se mit à paniquer. et Hermione aussi, lorsque le train partit pour de bon !  
  
« Faut dire au train d'attendre ! » s'exclama Ron. « Je. je crois qu'on devrait aviser un professeur. » « Il n'y en a pas à bord ! » « Oh. Harry. » « Dit, Hermione, il t'en a écrit beaucoup, des lettres, cet été ? » « Euh. en fait. seulement deux au début de l'été. » « Moi aussi. » dit-il d'un air grave. « Tu veux dire que peut-être. » dit-elle en laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuix le début. « Non, ne pleure pas ! Je ne crois pas ça du tout ! » « Mais si c'était cela ! » « Cela quoi ? » coupa une voix désagréable qui entrait dans le compartiment. C'étaient Pansy Parkinson. « Fou le camp ! » dit Hermione. « Oh mais la petite chérie pleure ! » ricanna-t-elle. « Ouais et alors ! Malgré ça, elle est encore belle, elle ! » dit Ron, instinctivement. Hermione se retrouna vers lui un regard interrogateur suspendu au visage. Ron rougit. « Oh non ! c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Hermione comprit. Elle avait toujours vu que Ron l'aimait bien, mais pas autant que Roméo et Juliette, par exemple. Hermione avait lu ce livre pendant l'été et avait été fascinée par les merveilleux mots employés par l'auteur. Depuis ce temps, elle comparait tout avec le l'histoire.  
  
Pendant qu'elle pensait à cela, Ron avait complètement renvoyé Pansy.  
  
« Quelle bourde, celle-là ! » lâcha-t-il en se rassoyant. « Pour ce que tu as dit. » commença Hermione. « J'ai dit ça comme ça, tu sais ! Nom d'un chien, t'as vu la tête de cette fille ! À moins que ce ne soit pas une fille. »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis leur revint Harry en tête. Le voyage fut maussade. Ils avaient hâte d'arriver afin d'aller parler à Dumbledore.  
  
*****  
  
« Enfin ! » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Gare de Poudlard. « J'ai l'impression que le voyage a duré toute la journée. » dit Ron. « C'est le cas. » dit Hermione en riant.  
  
Ils sortirent du bus en courant, souhaitant pouvoir parler à Dumbledore avant que le banquet ne commence.  
  
« Hé, mais où allez-vous comme ça en courant ! » dit une voix raque derrière eux. « Hagrid ! » s'exclamèrent-ils à la fois heureuse de revoir le garde-chasse mais à la fois inquiets. « Harry n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il. « Non ! Il n'était pas dans le train, Hagrid ! » dit Ron, totalement affolé. « On s'en va voir Dumbledore, tu veux bien nous laisser passer avant les autres ? » demanda Hermione. « Bien sur, dépêchez-vous ! » Ils partirent en courant vers le château. Ils entrèrent en trombe. Ils montèrent les marches menant à la Grande Salle et ouvrirent la porte le plus rapidement possible. Comme elle était lourde, ce ne fut pas si rapide que cela.  
  
« Ne devriez-vous pas être avec le préfèt de votre maison ? »  
  
Ils se retournèrent en sursaut. C'était Rogue !  
  
« Ça va mal, commencer une année en retenue ! » dit-il sarcastriquement. « On doit absolument voir le professeur Dumbledore ! » annonça Hermione, ignorant ce que Rogue venait de dire. « À propos de quoi ? » « Harry ! » « Qu'a donc ce cher Potter ? » « Il n'était pas dans le train ! » « Comme c'est domage ! Il faut effectivement l'annonçer à Dumbledore- » « - m'annoncer quoi ? » « Professeur ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en c?ur.  
  
Il était sortit de l'infirmerie.  
  
« Harry n'était pas dans le train ! » dit Ron en reprenant ses esprits. « Je sais que je n'y était pas. » dit Harry en sortant à son tour. « Harry ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en se précipitant vers lui. Hermione lui sauta au cou et Ron lui donna une tappe amicale dans le dos. « Où étais-tu ? » demanda Hermione en le lâchant. « Et si on reparlait de cela plus tard, j'ai faim moi ! » s'exclama Ron. Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire. « Quoi ? » « Tu ne penses qu'à manger, pouilleux! » dit une voix traînante. Drago sortit de l'infirmerie. « Je vais t'arranger le portrait, toi ! » siffla Ron. Drago sourit. « Allons ! Calmez-vous ! » dit Dumbledore. « Je vous prie d'aller à table. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. »  
  
Ils entrèrent, s'assirent et passèrent une agréable soirée. La répartition fut interressante et le repas copieux. Bref, l'année avait bien commencer ! 


	8. Quidditch et Études

Chapitre 8, Quidditch et Études.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ron réveilla brusquement Harry. « Quoi ? » articula Harry, d'un voix trahissant sa fatigue. « Dépêche-toi ! Le petit déjeuner débute dans quelques minutes ! »  
  
Harry se redressa en un petit sursaut. Il jeta un regard rapide vers l'horloge.  
  
« Merde ! »  
  
Il s'habille à une rapiditié fulgurante. Dès qu'il fut prêt, lui et Ron coururent à la Grande salle. Hermione y était, tapotant la table. En les apprecevant, elle se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Ron ! Tu as encore paressé au lit, je suppose ! » « Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! » « C'est moi Hermione. » avoua Harry. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. « T-toi ? Harry ? » bafouilla-t-elle. « Ouais ! » s'exclama Ron en attrapant une orange.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve étrange, et alla chercher les horaires sur la table disposée au fond de la salle.  
  
« Oh ! On a de la chance ! Regardez le premier cours ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement théâtral. « Potions ! » rugit Ron. « Ça aurait pu être pire. » dit Harry. « C'est sur ! On aurait pu avoir de la Divination avec Oruge, tant qu'à y être ! Harry ! Je croyais que tu détestait Rogue autant que moi ! » s'exclama Ron. « Ron Weasley ! Comment peux-tu dénigrer ainsi la Divination ? » dit une Parvati Patil plutôt vexée. « Laisse tomber, Parvati. » demanda Harry.  
  
La concernée s'en alla, suivie de près par Lavande, Seamus et Neville. Il semblait que tous les quatre étaient devenus une petite clique !  
  
Hermione mit fin à leur conversation. « De toute façon, on a pas le choix. » avait-elle dit. Ainsi donc, ils retrouvèrent le maître des potions dans son « agréable local de classe » comme Ron l'appellait sarcastriquement. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Harry ressentit comme un coup dans le c?ur. Il grogna, mais pas assez fort pour que ses amis ne l'entende. Une joie ennuyante s'empara de tout son corps. Puis un gros coup de haine, qui pourtant se dissipa aussitôt dans un sentiment d'hilarité, de honte.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute. « C'est Malefoy qui vient d'entrer en bousculant Neville. » répondit Ron. « Il. il l'aide à se relever ! » coupa Hermione, tout à fait éberluée.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres élèves regardèrent la scène, bouche- bées.  
  
« C'est donc ça. J'ai ressentit la même chose que Drago ! » pensa Harry, cette fois à lui seul. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement et pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'ils se parlaient depuis des heures. Il était clair que Drago s'enuyait à Serpentard. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Les évènements des derniers mois repassèrent tous dans la tête de Drago. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au moment de la mort de son père, il s'obligea à arrêter. De toute façon, Rogue venait d'entrer.  
  
Harry se demandait si Rogue allait encore les persécuter, malgré les faits de l'été. Il trouvait aussi très étrange que Dumbledore ne leur ait pas encore parlé de tout cela. Et où étaient Mlle Figg et Sirius ?  
  
Décidément, cette année s'annonçait très bizare. non, plutôt : spéciale.  
  
*****  
  
La première semaine se déroula plutôt bien, quoi que Harry avait l'impression qu'un nuage de mystère le suivait partout. Il se posait tellement des questions qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser pour faire ses devoirs ! Même chose pour Drago. Harry le sentait.  
  
Le respect obligatoire qui s'était imposé entre eux n'avait pourtant nul effet pour Ron et Hermione. Drago et sa bande (excluant Goyle et Carbbe qui avaient quittés l'école afin de servir le Lord) s'acharnaient toujours sur « la Sang-de-Bourbe et son copain de fauché » lorsque Harry n'était pas là. Drago prennait tout de même cette précaution, car il savait que si Harry souffrait, il souffrerait lui aussi. Malgré le petit chatouillement qu'il ressentait au c?ur chaque fois qu'il insultait, malgré la fausse tristesse qu'il ressentait envers la mort de son père, malgré la haine profonde qu'il ressentait pour le mal et malgré qu'il aurait aimé être bon, sa réputation était déjà faite, ses amis étaient déjà proches et sa vie était déjà une calamité. Cela le frustait au plus haut point, car il savait que la chance lui souriait enfin, mais le peu de fierté qu'il lui resait l'ogligeait à mentir, insulter, faire souffrir. Il en avait mâre, mâre, mâre ! Il souhaitait tant aimer, oui aimer à en mourir ! Il souhaitait tant pouvoir ressentir ce qu'était le vrai amour. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas avec cette attitude que le monde se metterait à changer. Avait-il le courage nécéssaire pour défier les gens de son genre ? Avait-il assez de courgae pour faire face aux préjugés des gens biens auquels il pourrait se joindre ? A-t-il assez de courage pour s'accepter ?  
  
*****  
  
Chers joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor,  
  
Cette année, il nous faut choisir un nouveau capitaine et un nouveau gardien de but pour combler l'absence d'Olivier Dubois. Lui et moi avons discuter et en sommes venus à la conclusion que les deux choix allaient vous revenir. Nous allons procéder à un vote secret pour le capitaine et à une séléction pour le gardien. Rendez-vous ce soir à huit heures sur le terrain, merci.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry jubilait : « Enfin des nouvelles du Quidditch ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement.  
Hermione souria maternellement. « Harry et le Quidditch, une grand  
histoire d'amour ! » dit-elle en riant à Ron. Mais celui-ci avait déjà foncé vers les pâtisseries.  
« Ron et les friandises, une grande histoire d'amour. » soupira-t-elle  
en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
La journée se passa bien, quoi que dans la hâte pour Harry.  
Finalement, à huit heures moins le quart, Harry se précipita hors du  
dortoir de Gryffondor, en direction du terrain. Il sortit et courut.  
Il fut ébloui par la beauté du terrain : le sable était parfaitement  
étallé au sol, les arbres derrière le terrain bougeait un peu et de  
grands fares illuminaient tous les recoins du stade, faisant briller  
les anneaux des buts. Il entra et se dirigea vers McGonagall, Fred,  
Georges et Katie Bell qui étaient déjà arrivés. Les autres ne  
tardèrent pas et McGonagall commença à leur expliquer comment allait  
se dérouler la petite sélection :  
  
« Avant que les concurents n'arrivent, vous allez chuchoter le nom de  
la personne qui devrait être capitaine cette année dans mon chapeau.  
Ensuite, une dizaine de personnes défileront devant vous à balais et  
une de nos attrapeuses lui enverra des souafle afin qu'il vous  
démontre son talent. C'est compris ? »  
« Oui ! » répondirent-ils en ch?ur, ou presque.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, treize filles et garçons de Gryffondor  
arrivèrent pour passer l'audition. Tous espéraient remporter le titre  
de gardien dans l'équipe de leur maison ! Ce serait un choix  
difficile. Harry ne remarqua pas trop qui se trouvait dans la minie-  
foule.  
  
McGonagall appellait les candidats un à un. Passèrent des 2e, 3e, 4e,  
5e, 6e et même des 7e années!  
  
À la fin, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir entre trois quandidats :  
Mélissa Courtling de 3e année, Greg McHovitch de 6e année et Patrick  
Doper-Laveen de 6 année également. Harry ne connaissait aucun d'eux,  
sinon de vue. Mais ils avaient tous un certain talent au Quidditch !  
  
La porte du stade s'ouvrit en claquant. Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Seamus  
et Neville couraient en direction d'eux.  
  
« Désolé ! On voudrait passer l'audition mais on a été retardés. »  
expliquèrent-ils en chaos.  
  
McGonagall réfléchit un moment. Pourquoi pas ? S'ils étaient tous  
mauvais, on n'avait qu'à les renvoyer ! Et s'il y en avait qui  
étaient doués, on n'avait qu'à les ajouter dans la listes des nominés.  
  
« D'accord ! Allez vous préparer ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à passer  
l'audition. Harry avait un peu peur que ses amis le détestent s'il ne  
les prennait pas dans l'équipe.Mais bon, il ne pouvait aps tous les  
prendre !  
  
« Lavande Brown ! »  
  
Lavande s'envola avec rapidité. Ce fut Angelina Johnson qui lui  
envoya quelques souafles. Elle en bloqua plusieurs, mais avec ses  
mains, et cela lui faisait perdre le contrôle du balais à chaque fois.  
  
Elle atterit, McGonagall la remercia et Lavande partit.  
  
« Neville Londubat »  
  
Neville s'approcha un peu maladroitement. Il s'envola lentement.  
Angelina lui envoya une balle facile. Il la bloqua, mais ce fut la  
seule.  
Il atterit, McGonaggal le remercia et il s'en alla. Ainsi passèrent-  
ils tous. Avec étonnement, restèrent Ron et. Parvati ! Ron était  
doué ! Il n'avait échapé que deux lancés ! Mais Parvati l'était  
beaucoup plus ! Elle avait bloqué tous les tirs de façon agile et  
rapide ! Elle avait un style qui rappellait Dubois. Harry était  
étonné ! Et tous les autres aussi ! Lavande gloussa en rejoignant  
son amie, elles craient des « youpi ! » et des « tu es la  
meilleure ! ». Ça n'avait presque pas de bon sens ! L'équipe serait  
quasiment une équipe de filles ! Que penseraient les autres maisons ?  
  
McGonagall, Harry, les jumaux Weasley et les trois filles se  
consultèrent. Ils hésitaient entre Parvati et Greg McHovitch. Ce  
dernier avait également bloqué tous les tirs et était beaucoup plus  
physique que la coquette Parvati. Angelina fut déçue lorsqu'ils  
décidèrent de prendre Greg ! Elle en fit part à Parvati pour remonter  
le moral de cette dernière. Cela marcha !  
  
Ensuite, la nouvelle équipe se réunit pour entendre la décision du  
chapeau. enfin. de l'équipe par le chapeau quoi.  
  
« Égalité! » hurla le chapeau. Tous se mirent à rire sauf McGonagall  
qui observait le chapeau les yeux grands.  
  
« Je. je crois donc que cette année, il n'y aura pas de capitaine,  
tout simplement. Vous déciderez de tout ensemble. » bafouilla  
McGonagall, totallement surprise.  
  
Cette année allait être géniale ! Enfin. au Quidditch. 


	9. Melyssah

Chapitre 9, Melyssah  
  
Drago s'approcha de la fenêtre en silence. La forêt interdite, sur  
laquelle donnait la seule fenêtre surelevée du dortoir des garçons de  
Serpentard, était plongée dans le noire. Les grands arbres semblaient  
s'animer dans leur faux sommeil. Il soupira longuement.  
  
« Merde que c'est difficile de vivre comme on le veut ! » pensa-t-il.  
  
*****  
  
Au même moment, à l'autre extrémité du château, Harry se réveilla en  
sursaut. Sa cicatrice se mit à brûler très fort ! Il se redressa et  
sortit de son lit à baldequin. Il avait chaud, il transpirait et  
ressentait une profonde inquiétude. Il savait ce que cela pouvait  
vouloir dire. Il sortit du dortoir et se frottant le front et il  
courut.  
  
*****  
  
Drago fronça les sourcils en regardant, non sans horreur, sa marque  
qui s'agitait ! Il enleva son chandail et se le foura dans la bouche  
afin de ne pas hurler de douleur. Son visage se crispa de douleur. Il  
partit à courir en jetant son gilet sur une table.  
  
*****  
  
Tous deux couraient dans l'école en retenant leurs cris de douleur.  
Des larmes commençaient à monter à leurs yeux et leur peau enflait à  
vue d'?il !  
  
Harry arriva enfin devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur  
Dumbledore.  
  
Drago tourna un coin et apperçut Rusard au bout du couloir. Il  
hoqueta et décida qu'il vallait mieux une retenue que la mort ! Il  
fonça. Rusard se retourna : « Hé ! »  
  
« Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! »  
« Mais ! »  
  
Miss Teigne miaula lorsque Drago arriva à la statue du bureau de  
Dumbledore. Il y avait quelqu'un !  
  
« Malefoy ! »  
« Potter ? »  
  
La douleur les reprit de plus belle. La statue pivota et Dumbledore  
sortit, suivi d'une jeune fille de leur âge.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »  
  
Malefoy grogna. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait mal.surtout  
devant la belle blonde qui se tenait derrière Dumbledore !  
  
« C'est. c'est ma cicatrice. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire. » dit  
Harry.  
« Tu as fait de ton devoir en venant me voir. »  
  
Drago ne scia pas. Dumbledore tourna son regard vers lui.  
  
« Et moi mon bras. » avoua finalemant Drago.  
« Croyez-vous qu'Il est près de Poudlard, monsieur ? » demanda Harry.  
« Il veut pas se venger pour mon père j,espère ! Non ? » s'affola  
Drago.  
« Du calme, j'ai plus à craindre que toi ! » s'exclama Harry.  
« Autant que toi, Potter ! »  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
« Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour savoir lequel mourrera en  
premier ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.  
  
« Pour en revenir à. Voldemort [Dumbledore et les deux garçons  
s'éloignèrent en chuchotant]. Je crois bel et bien qu'il est près  
d'ici. Deux preuves irréfutables. Dès que le cas de Miss sera reglé  
[elle rougit] je contacterai Arabella et Sirius. »  
  
Il marqua une pause en enlevant ses lunettes. Il se frotta le nez,  
remit ses lunettes, puis réouvrit la bouche, mais la jeune fille le  
coupa.  
  
« Je souhaite que ce ne soit pas cela, bien sur. »  
« Mais les autres, on ne leur dit rien ? » demanda Drago.  
« Ils paniqueraient. » dit Harry.  
« Moi j'aurais agi très-. »  
« Je sais ! » coupa Harry.  
  
Ils retournèrent près de la jeune fille.  
  
« Je vous présente Melyssah Grodon-DesAnges. Elle arrive de  
Beauxbâtons. Mr.Malefoy, je vous demanderais de la conduire au  
drotoire des filles de Serpentard. C'est là que le choixpeau a décidé  
de la répartir. »  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
Ils s'en allèrent.  
  
« Harry, ta cicatrice fait-elle encore mal ? »  
« Non. Hé ! Depuis que je suis ici elle a cèser de brûler ! »  
« C'est bien ce que je croyais. Voldemort me craint toujours. »  
« On est donc en sécurité ? »  
« Oh que non ! »  
  
Harry se tut.  
  
« Bon maintenant va donc te rendormir. »  
« Ouais. »  
« Bonne nuit, Harry ! »  
« Entendez, j'ai une dernière question. »  
« C'est qui cette fille. Je veux dire pour vrai. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
« Tu as deviné. »  
« Je vous connais aussi bien que-. »  
« Ron et Hermione par exemple ? » coupa Dumbledore.  
« Ouais ! »  
  
Dumbledore fit pivoter la statue menant à ses appartements. Il monta  
sur la première marche en souriant.  
  
« C'est Melyssah Black. » 


	10. Mensonges

Chapitre 10, Mensonges  
  
Harry répéta le nom de la jeune fille dans sa tête.  
  
« Black. »  
  
« Black comme dans Sirius Black ? »  
  
« Black. »  
  
*****  
  
Il n'apperçut pas la mystérieuse jeune fille la lendemain, mais la  
croisa enfin le surlendemain, marchant autour du Lac.  
  
Elle passa à côté de lui rapidement, mais il l'intercepta.  
  
« Je sais qui tu es. »  
  
« Melyssah Grodon-DesAnges je parie! » dit-elle en riant.  
  
Harry sourit. Puis, baissant la voix, il continua.  
  
« Black. Ton nom c'est Black, je le sais ! »  
  
Elle le regarda de bas en haut.  
  
« Intéressant. » dit-elle.  
  
Harry rougit.  
  
« Tu. tu es la fille de Sirius ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Tu lui est aparenté alors ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas ton vrai nom alors ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Melyssah de rougir. Elle baissa la tête.  
  
« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement en se redressant.  
  
« Du calme ! » s'exclama Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir tout ça, toi ? »  
  
« Je suis le neveu de Sirius Black. »  
  
« Et moi je ne le connais que de réputation ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas te venter de connaître ce gars-là ! »  
  
« Pourquoi mens-tu ? »  
  
« Je ne ment pas ! »  
  
« Mais oui ! »  
  
Elle soupira, laissant deviner qu'elle allait se confier à Harry. Puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
« Et alors ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Elle partit en courant.  
  
« Attends ! »  
  
Mais elle était déjà loin.  
  
***** Drago rejoint Melyssah devant la Grande Salle. Dumbledore l'avait chargé de lui montrer un peu l'école.  
  
« On va commencer par dehors. » annon-ça-t-il.  
  
Il l'observa.  
  
Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coupés en dégradés et de grands yeux marrons. Elle trahissait un grande curiosité et un courage à toute épreuve.  
  
Il lui fit donc visiter l'école, tout en discutant un peu. Il apprit qu'elle avait un peu joué au Quidditch à son école, mais elle avait abbandoné afin de se lancer dans le cinéma, un truc moldu qui consistait à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
*****  
  
Harry retourna voir Dumbledore.  
  
« Melyssah Black est-elle parenté avec Sirius? »  
  
« Pas du tout. »  
  
« Pourquoi change-t-elle son nom alors? »  
  
« Des raisons personnelles, Harry! »  
  
« Son nom n'est pas Black alors? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
« C'est cela? Je dois savoir! »  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais on frappa à la porte.  
  
Il regarda Harry et sourit.  
  
« Oui, entrez! »  
  
Rogue entra.  
  
« J'ai intercepté du courrier douteux, monsieur. »  
  
Il appreçut alors Harry.  
  
« Peut-être devrais-je repasser plus tard? »  
  
« Non, ma discussion avec Harry est terminée je crois. »  
  
« Oui. » soupira Harry en sortant du bureau alors que Rogue tendait quelques parchemins au directeur. 


	11. Ainsi va la vie!

Un gros merci pour tous les reviews!!!!!  
  
Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais plutôt à Mme  
J.K.Rowling! Domage lol!  
  
Chapitre 11, Ainsi va la vie!  
  
Harry alla en hâte raconter tout cela à Hermione et Ron. Il les trouva avec Mélyssah! Il se retint donc de leur parler de ces découvertes.  
  
« Elle est vraiment chouette! » s'eclamèrent ses amis alors que Mélyssah s'en allaient à reculons, en scrutant Harry, un sourir en coin.  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre.  
  
« C'est important. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Hermione, reprenant son air grave.  
  
« Melyssah ne s'appelle pas Melyssah Grodon-DesAnges! »  
  
« Hein? » s'exclama Ron.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Harry? »  
  
« Et Dumbledore est allié avec elle. Il ment sur son vrai nom. »  
  
« Dumbledore n'est pas Dumbledore? » s'écria Ron.  
  
« Tu es stupide ou quoi? Il ment sur le nom de Melyssah! Pas sur le sien! » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Harry, tu as dit l'autre jour que tu avais eu mal à ta cicatrice. Je sais que ça veut tout dire, mais crois-tu qu'une preuve de plus. »  
  
« Drago avait mal à sa marque-  
  
« Drago!? » s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron en même temps..  
  
Harry équarcilla les yeux.  
  
« C'est une longue histoire. »  
  
« On a toute la nuit! » grogna Ron. Harry leur expliqua donc tout.  
  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Berk. » ne cèssait de répéter Ron.  
  
« Écoutez, je crois que c'est un détail. » commença Harry.  
  
Mais Ron le coupa :  
  
« Mais oui, un simple détail, mon meilleur ami est lié d'esprit avec mon pire ennemi mais ce n'est rien! »  
  
« Ron arrête ta réaction ne sert à rien! »  
  
« C'est sur je ne sert que rârement! »  
  
Il quitta en tappant du pied.  
  
Hermione enfoui son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
Hermione se releva brusquement.  
  
« Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Mon meilleur ami me cache des choses, et l'autre est frustré. Voldemort est supposément près de l'école, un fille *no name* mais pourtant sympa se pavane dans l'école au bras de mon pire ennemi! Bonne nuit! »  
  
« Effectivement, tout va bien! »  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec de grosses cernes, elle appliqua un peu de cache-cerne, s'habilla et décendit. Elle trouva Harry assis devant le foyer, en train de mettre ses souliers et Ron en train de parler avec Parvati. Cette dernière gloussait sans cèse. Elle soupira. « C'est bête! Ce matin j'aurais pu me lever et aller parler avec le plus beau mec de l'école en gloussant mais à la place je m,entête à étudier et à me battre contre la vie! Les études j'adore. mais pourquoi? »  
  
*****  
  
Ron se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, far il n'avait pas le goût de croiser Harry. Avait-il exagéré, la veille? Non. Il était temps que tout le monde l'aime pour sa vraie valeur, pas pour les valeurs de son meilleur ami. Il prit une douche et descendit à la salle commune. Il y trouve Parvati et Lavande en train de discuter tranquillement. Parvati ressplendissait, comme toujours. Gentille et douce mais pourtant courageuse et détérminée. Et très jolie. Ron sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque la concernée s'approcha de lui. Il tenta de se ressaisir.  
  
« Ron, ça va? » « Super. » « Moi aussi. » « Oh désolé j'ai pas demander! » « C'est pas grave! » Elle gloussa.  
  
Ron jeta un coup d'?il au babillar lumineux, à côté d'eux. Harry entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit devant le foyer.  
  
« Tu as vu, il y a le bal de Halloween qui approche! » « Oui, tu y vas avec quelqu'un? » « Non et toi!? » « Non. » « Ah. alors on est libres les deux, tu sais. » « Ouais je sais. » Elle soupira. « Euh, tu veux y aller avec, euh, moi? » demanda Ron. Elle se mit à glousser en jetant des regards enjoués à Lavande. Hermione entra dans la pièce. « Oui! » s'eclama Parvati. Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
  
*****  
  
Harry s'assit devant le foyer et commença à nouer ses lacets. Ron était avec Parvati devant le panneau lumineux. Hermione entra et soupira fortement. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Bonjour. » dit-elle. « Bien dormit? » « Bien sur que non... ! » « Évidemment. » « Tu vois, Ron et Parvati. ? » « Ouais, j'ai entendu Ron l'inviter au bal de Halloween. » dit Harry. « Ah ! Et toi, tu y va avec quelqu'un ? » « Non et toi ? » « Oui. » « Ah ! Qui ? » « Tu le verras bien ! » « L'année dernière Krum et cette année ? »  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
« Mais tu dois bien savoir « qui » tu veux inviter. » dit-elle malicieusement. « Cho. » Harry devint écarlate. « Bien ! » « On doit aller déjeuner. » « C'est partit. »  
  
*****  
  
Finalement, la soirée tant attendue arriva. Harry dut avec regrets accompagner Lavande Brown. Cho avait, évidemment, déjà un cavalier ! La salle était spécialement décorée aux couleurs de la fête de morts. Le faux ciel était orageux, une scène avait été montée, où on trouve habituellement la table des professeurs et les tables de chaque maison étaient décorées de citrouilles et de petits fantômes.  
  
Harry se rendit à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ron s'y trouvait, tout rayonnant.  
  
Écoute Ron, je souhait que tu me pardonnes de n'avoir rien dit. commença Harry. Tout est pardonné si tu m'expliques.répondit-il au grand étonnement de l'autre. Oh merci Ron t'es vraiment un bon ami ! s'exclama un Harry complètement réjoui. Ai une bonne explication ! rigola Ron. Dis donc, pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? Oh. je. dit-il en rougissant, je suis content s'accompagner Parvati.  
  
Harry sourit. Justement, Lavande arriva avec Parvati. Les deux couples entrèrent. D'autres personnes discutaient déjà aux tables.  
  
Harry portait un ensemble noir, une cape de la même couleur mais avec des reflets bleutés et un chapeau haut-de-forme noir. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais Lavande lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'il aurait pu se forcer un peu plus. Cette dernière portait un ensemble de bergère ! Elle avait une chemise blanche et une jupe rose bouffante. Elle avait le fameux crochet blanc dans une main et une pelluche de mouton dans l'autre. Harry soupira longuement à la vue de sa compagne !  
  
Ron, lui, avait revêtu un masque de troll.  
  
« Grotesque ! » s'eclama Parvati.  
  
Celle-ci avait revêtue une robe noire décoltée et une veste verte par dessus et s'était teindue les cheveux en vert. Elle avait pris un de ses chapeaux de sorcière et elle y avait rajoutée un grand ruban vert. Simple, mais plutôt joli.  
  
Tout le monde était déguisé. La plupart, très mal, les autres, tellement bien qu'on ne les reconnaissait pas.  
  
L'attention de Harry se porta sur le couple qui venait d'entrer, un couple de 5e ou 6e année. Impossible de les identifier !  
  
La jeune fille portait une robe du style Moyen-âge un peu décoltée. Le haut était rouge sang et le bas, noir. Dessous, elle portait une chemise blanche. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un masque noir et ses cheveux étaient lisses, courts et du même rouge que son corset. Ses lèvres étaient elles aussi rouge.  
  
Le jeune homme était une sorte de vampire moderne. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise noire et une lourde cape de la même couleur, cependant doublée de velour rouge. Son visage était tout blanc et ses cheveux, d'un noir total.  
  
Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'eux, Harry équarcilla les yeux. Le jeune homme était un phantôme ! Il déglutit avec peine. La jeune fille n'était nulle autre que Cho. et son compagnon. Cédric Diggory !  
  
« Ron. Ron ! Regarde ça ! »  
  
Ron sursauta.  
  
« C'est. c'est bien Diggory !? »  
  
Le couple s'éloigna pour discuter comme si de rien était avec d'autres amis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? » soupira Parvati. « Oh rien. Tu. tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Ron. « Oui, une bierre au beurre s'il te plait ! » « Harry, tu m'en apporterais une, aussi ? » demanda Lavande. « Euh. ouais d'accord. »  
  
Les deux garçons allèrent donc chercher les breuvages sur une petite table, dans le coin de Grande Salle. Un gars en prit deux et se tassa.  
  
« Vous êtes les amis de Hermione, non ? » « Ouais. » répondit Harry. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron. « Elle m'a parlé de vous. Mais je voualis savoir si vous ne l'auriez pas vue ? » « Et qui es-tu ? » « Mark O'Neil, je suis arrivé cette année. Je suis à Serpentard. Et vous avez vu Hermione ? » « Tu. tu es le. le cavalier. d'Hermione ? » « Ouais ! Vous l'avez vu, oui ou non, c'est pas compliqué ! » « Non. » répondit Harry.  
  
Il s'en alla sous son costume moldu de Frankenstein. Ansi, le cavalier d'Hermione était un nouveau Serpentard.  
  
La soirée était commencée depuis une bonne demie-heure et Harry n'avait toujours pas apperçu Hermione.  
  
McGonagall monta sur la scène.  
  
Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Peut-être avez-vous remarqué que cette année, nous n'avions pas encore changé de préfêts !  
  
Les murmurs montèrent de la foule.  
  
Eh bien, c'est que le procédé a changé ! Accueillez M. Le directeur qui vous expliquera tout cela ! annonça-t-elle alors que Dumbledore montait sur scène, tout souriant de son habitude. J'ai choisi trois personnes par maison. Ces personnes seront révélées juste avant la Répartition des Préfets. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Le Choixpeau a un nouveau rôle cette année : le chois des préfets !  
  
Les applaudissements jahirent. McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau et l'insta sur un banc. Dumbledore poursuivit.  
  
Pour Serdaigle, les choix sont. Émylee Bradton, Julius McBadington et Lily- Anna Serfidente. Bravo ! Pour Gryffondor, il y a Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley !  
  
Harry sursauta. Ron, Hermione et Parvati ! Tous des 5e année ! Et tous ses amis, en plus ! Parvati gloussait et Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux .  
  
Pour Poufsoufle, il y a Natasha Banderlas, Meredith Saint-Pierre et Frank Fairway ! Pour finire, il y a les Serpentard avec Drago Malefoy, Berky Danger et Melyssah Grodon-DesAnges ! Bravo à tous !  
  
Il y eu des applaudissements et des cris dans la Salle. Dumbledore les fit taire.  
  
Maintenant, le choix du Choixpeau ! Ah et, j'inviterais les 4 gagnants à monter sur scène !  
  
Le Choipeaux ne perdit pas son temps. Il annonça haut et fort les futurs préfets :  
  
Lily-Anna Serfidente, Hermione Granger, Frank Fairway et Drago Malefoy!  
  
Les hurlements et les applaudissements étaient intenses et forts alors qu'ils montaient sur scène. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel : Hermione.  
  
C'est alors qu'un gros chien noir entra en jappant. Les filles hurlaient alors que les nouveaux préfets ordonnaient à tous de monter au dortoir. La salle fut rapidement vide. Il ne restait que Dumbledore, les professeurs, Harry et Drago. Sirius reprit forme.  
  
Hermione a été prise en otage par les Mangemorts !  
  
Harry eut un Haut-le-c?ur. Hermione. Il devait la sauver ! Son amie, cette âme si douce ! Pauvre Hermione, au prise de ces immondes personnes !  
  
Drago ressentit lui aussi le Haut-le-c?ur de Harry. Mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que tout cela impliquait. Son bras se mit à bouillir alors que les images de la mort son père lui revenaient en tête. Il déglutit avec peine en s'éssuyant le front. Il avait chaud. Un cri retentit dans sa tête : c'était lui qui envoyait à son père le sortilère impardonable qu'est le Avada Kedavra !  
  
Les remords envaihrent les deux garçons alors qu'ils couraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné de celui-ci et de Sirius. Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre à McGonagall et aux autres professeurs de rassurer les élèves et de faire continuer les festivités dans les salles communes. 


	12. Le jeu commence

Chapitre 12, Le jeu commence  
  
Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !? demanda Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs. On doit y aller, nous- Non ! coupa Drago. Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, les deux mains solidement accrochés à ses cheveux. Tu peux rester ici. dit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ressentait la même peine que Drago. Il s'en retourna en courant.  
  
Harry ? demanda Sirius. C'est à cause de son père. Nous le savons. répondit Dumbledore. Crois-tu en être capable ? demanda Sirius. Pour être franc, je préférerais que tu restes ici ! Non ! Je dois sauver Hermione ! Mais tu n'as pas assez de puissance pour cela. Certes, tu es capable de résister, mais seras-tu capable de vaincre ? Reviens sur terre, mon garçon. expliqua Sirius, dont l'inquiétude perçait dans les yeux. J'irai, quoi que tu dises, Sirius.  
  
Son parain soupira longuement en rdiscutant du regard avec Dumbledore. Une longue pause suivit ce soupir.  
  
D'accord mais tu reste en retrait. Merci ! Allons-y ! Une minute. Où sont-ils ? Combien sont-ils ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Pas autant que nous ! s'eclama Hagrid. Hagrid ! s'écria Harry. Hagrid, Minerva, Severus, Arabella... continua Dumbledore. Et Rémus! termina Sirius, visiblement ravi. Ils sont sept et la Marque des Ténèbres qui flotte au dessus de la forêt peut nous mener à eux, je crois, dit Rogue. Comment savez-vous qu'ils sont sept ? demanda Harry. Comment croyez-vous que nous savons que Mlle Granger a été enlevée ?  
  
Harry se tut.  
  
Je propose que nous allions là-bas avec une « armure ». Après tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de foncer. dit Mlle.Figg.  
  
Tous étaient d'accord. Dumbledore fouilla dans une de ses armoires et en sortit une grande bouteille contenant un liquide bleuté. Il la tapponna sous les regards intéressés des autres.  
  
Cela formera une bulle invisble autour de nous. Seulement, je ne crois pas que ça suffira. On n'a pas d'autre solution !  
  
Tous avalèrent une gorgée de la potion. Leurs regards vides trahissaient leur anxiété. Ils affrontaient tout de même la mort pour sauver une fillette de 15 ans !  
  
Bonne chance.  
  
Ils sortirent. Certains s'élancèrent directement dans la forêt et d'autres vers le lac ou vers le terrain de Quidditch, allez savoir pourquoi. Sirius et McGonagall s'étaient transformés en chien et en chat. Harry avait pris son Éclair de Feu et sa cape d'invisibilité et il s'envola vers la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
*****  
  
Drago soupira. « J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix. »  
  
Un cri étouffé retentit dans la salle devant laquelle il venait de passer. Le cri venait d'un voix familière. La vérité lui sauta au visage. « Granger ! » s'écria-t-il mentalement. Voldemort y était allé avec la logique ! S'il envoyait la Marque des Ténèbres dans la forêt interdite, tout le monde croierait qu'il s'y trouvait ! Or, il s'était réfugié avec sa prisonière dans une salle de classe abbandonnée ! Drago avait peine à croire que tout le monde se soit fait berner ainsi !  
  
- Habituellement, Dumbledore sait tout. » se chuchota-t-il avec étonnement.  
  
- Parfois, je fais des erreurs, M.Malefoy.  
  
Drago sursauta.  
  
As-tu regardé à l'interrieur ? Non. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et pointa sa baguette sur un magnétophone. Drago équarcilla les yeux.  
  
Mais. mais où sont-ils alors ? À un endroit que tu ne soupsonnerait même pas.  
  
Sous les yeux ébahis de Drago, Dumbledore se changea en Voldemort ! Ou plutôt Voldemort se « re-transforma » en lui-même !  
  
Endoloris !  
  
Drago sentit de petites douleurs un peu partout, puis ça devint de plus en plus intense. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler. Il était un peu habitué, grâce, ou plutôt à cause, de son père ! Ses jambes s'écroulèrent et le sort s'en prit à son c?ur. Il battait violamment et martelait sa poitrine. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. Drago s'évanouit sous le ricannement silencieux et diabolique du Lord.  
  
*****  
  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, aux côtés d'une Hermione battue. Elle dormait, mais ses traits démontraient sa souffrance. Ils étaient attachés dans un donjon humide et sa jambe lui faisait vraiment très mal. Voldemort était vraiment vieux jeu.Il faisait tout d'un façon simplette ! Peut-être que le secret de son reigne était là. Tout le monde s'attendait toujours aux plus grand coups, mais lui, il ne faisait qu'aller droit au but en se protégeant par divers petits pièges. Il oublia vite ses réflexions et dirigea son attention sur Hermione. Elle se réveillait.  
  
Que. qui est là ? C'est. hum, c'est Drago Malefoy. Argh... soupira-t-elle en se tenant le bras. Drago vit qu'il était en sang. Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son grand étonement. Ils t'ont eu aussi ? Pourtant je pensais que tu étais de leur côté. Tu penses trop, Granger ! Pff. Bon et tu ne sais pas où on est ? Non. C'est mal partit ! Oh. s'eclama Hermione en pointant la jambe de Drago. Je sais, je sais. Elle est cassée ! Tu as ta baguette ?  
  
Drago fouilla dans sa poche.  
  
Oui ! Donne-la moi, je vais te réparer ça. Non, tu ne me touches pas ! T'as oublié de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe avec ça. Allez, donne ! Non ! T'es tellement innoncent, des fois ! Et toi alors !  
  
Hermione soupira en essayant de se relever. Elle tomba. sur Drago. Ils se reppoussèrent rapidement, presque violament. Drago se leva, appuyé contre le mur. Il posa son oreille contre la porte de la cellule.  
  
Il n'y a personne. je crois. Bah t'es mieux de ne pas te tromper ! ragea-t-elle.  
  
Il lui lança un regard haineux. Chaqu'un se réfugia dans un coin de la sombre cellule.  
  
Drago réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait de Granger ? Probablement étais-ce un piège pour faire venir Harry. Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, il n'était certainement pas là pour servir le café pendant les réunions ! Non, il était certainement là pour payer son crime. Mais étais- ce vraiment le moment ? Il n'en savait rien, et. il devait se l'avouer : il avait peur.  
  
Hermione réfliéchissait, elle aussi. Pourquoi était-t-elle là? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui voulait ? Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas un piège pour attirer Harry. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que Voldemort était vieux jeu. L'astuce idiote de la princesse en danger. Allait-il la tuer ? La peur la fit frissonner. Drago, quant à lui, elle savait pourquoi il était là. Il allait devoir payer pour son crime. Il allait devoir tuer Harry Potter et ses amis. C'était certain ! Harry avait déjà dit que Drago avait une grande force mais qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir. Donc, Voldemort ne le tuerais pas, il le manipulerais. Devait-elle en parler ? Pas avec lui ! Mais est-ce que son hypothèse était fondée ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle allait le découvrir très bientôt. 


End file.
